


Framar One-shots

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [8]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling, Different scenarios but all connecting together in a way, Drug Use, Feelings, Fluff, Flustered!Lamar, Friends to Lovers, Funny/hilarious parts, Gay, Hopefully they're in character, Implied drinking, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, Normal banter between them, One Shot Collection, Relationship of sorts, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Some Humor, Staring, There's a piece of dialogue from the game, Touching, Warm, getting closer & intimate, having some beers together, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are some one-shots (that I wrote) of a favorite ship of mine, Franklin x Lamar 💚





	1. That Night

Franklin walked out of the bathroom, from just taking a warm shower. He dried off with a towel, then he got dressed. He puts on some clothes, relaxing and comfortable for going out. Not to somewhere different, as in fancy. Which he didn't like a lot. 

He has on a black tank top with a dark blue unzipped jacket over it and black sweatpants, also his timber boots. 

Franklin sat down on the end of his bed for a second. He dialed someone's number and called this person. His close friend. 

Then, he gets off there, walking outside. He got onto his motorcycle (not the green one, this was black). He drove away from his house and down the road. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin invited Lamar to hang out. But he was two hours late because he had to handle something. He helped Trevor with a thing (which involved murder and stealing). Thankfully they were able to get away from the police by hiding somewhere. He was driving to where Lamar said he was, quickly. 

He finally gets there. He notices that Lamar was standing near him. That other male is wearing a dark green shirt with a black long sleeved under it and dark blue jeans, as well as some green sneakers. 

'There he is.' Franklin thought, then he whistled to get Lamar's attention towards him. 

Lamar saw him and glared slightly. 

"Nigga, do I have 'bitch' tattooed on my face? I've been waiting for hours, nigga." he said, as he walks over to him. 

He noticed that Franklin has drove over on a motorcycle. He almost refused to get on, then he thought 'fuck it'. He gets on, barely holding anything. 

Franklin warned him. "You're gonna fall off, you should grab on or something.." 

Lamar decided to interrupt him mid-sentence. 

"Do I look like your bitch? I'm not grabbing onto you. That's gay as shit and I don't get down like that. You did this on purpose, it's your fault in the-" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just shut up already. You've said the whole 'don't get down like that' thing a hundred times now, it's burned into my memory. I remember it by heart. So there's no point in you saying it anymore." Franklin sighed softly, after that he talked again. "All I'm saying is that if you fall off, don't expect me to catch you, fool." 

"Whatever, man." 

Franklin thinks about it now. He had decided to teach Lamar a lesson, like a small payback for his bitching and complaining. He starts it, going fast. 

He speeds down the street, missing cars and other traffic by an inch. 

Lamar yelped in shock. He almost screamed but he held it in. He crashed into Franklin, feeling the shorter dark-skinned male's back against his chest and stomach. Even when there's the fabric of their clothing against them. 

Franklin smirked, letting Lamar stay there, this taller dark skinned male leaning on him. 

"You motherfucker! If you drop me, I swear you're dead, I'II kill you!" Lamar threatened angrily, although there was no venom in his voice. He was just afraid of falling. 

Franklin knew that. That's why he replied in a nice way. 

"I know, relax already and hold on." 

Lamar didn't argue this time. He only agreed quietly. 

Both guys noticed that silence between them again, it was strange yet comforting. 

Franklin looked ahead of him. 

Lamar wrapped his arms around Franklin's stomach, holding onto him, tightly. He leaned on him, a bit more. 

They both felt each other, noticing how close they are now. It was a slightly scary new feeling. Not knowing if they liked it or not. 

Franklin breathed quietly. 

Lamar blushed deeply, into a darkened reddish shade. He takes in Franklin's warmth and scent. He loved it secretly. 

Franklin feels his own heart racing, getting faster. His face heated up. 

"This is so gay." Lamar said to him. 

Instead of voicing out what he was thinking, Franklin said something else. "..yeah." 

'Let it be.' he had also thought, to himself. 

They heard each other's low voices, breaking that quietness. Their warm bodies against each other. It was weirdly nice, both of them didn't know how to describe it. 

Lamar still holds on. He stayed there, silently. He watched the bright city lights. Everything seemed better at night, that black with tints of blue, purple, and red. 

Franklin lets him, as he did the same thing. 

He drives towards a familiar bar 'Bahama West Mamas' that they went to often, so that they could get some beers and get drunk. 

Although, they both were distracted, staying in their thoughts for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ♡


	2. Between Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a one-shot of stuff I think that they would say, based off some other things I've seen or read. Just for humor/something funny. That I hope you all enjoy xD (: ♡

Lamar was sat down on the couch. He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Until he looked over at something, when he heard a noise. 

"Nigga, Frank, your phone's ringing!"

  
  
"I can't get it right now!" Franklin yelled from in another room. 

  
  
"Yeah, I bet you can't." Lamar said, with sarcasm, mostly to himself. He picks Frank's phone up, answering the call. "Franklin's phone, who this?"

  
  
Lamar hears the voice on the other end.

  
  
"He can't come to the phone right now." Lamar told this person.

  
  
After that, they hang up on him.

  
  
Lamar slightly rolled his eyes. "Well, bye, fuck you too then." 

He puts the phone down on that couch and was resting, relaxing again as he closed his eyes.

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_ An hour later - _

  
  
Franklin walked out now. He was just wearing his black sweatpants (with boxers underneath). He is without a shirt and barefoot. 

He had a thought, then he stared at him. "You forgot, didn't you?"

  
  
"Nigga, I did not." Lamar replied at that.

  
  
"Uh huh."

  
  
"I just couldn't remember that it was this day!"

  
  
"Righttttt." Franklin said to him.

  
  
Lamar was rolling his eyes again (after he opened them), although he also had a smile now.

  
  
Franklin grinned at that.

  
  
"What ya smirking at?" Lamar asked him.

  
  
Franklin still had his stare on him, for a second. Then, he talked again. "Nothing." he said, sarcastically, with a slight smile as well. 

  
  
Lamar sighed softly and shrugged slightly too. 

Franklin kept his smile, as he went to sit down, next to Lamar. 

They enjoyed that nice silence between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💚 
> 
> Bye until I write another one-shot of them :)


	3. Feeling Loved ♡

It's night, dark and cold out there, like always. Both of these dark-skinned guys are downstairs, in Franklin's bedroom (while they are at the place in Vinewood Hills), just staring at each other. 

Franklin had a thought. He decided to do something. Especially showing his feelings to Lamar, considering he can't take it anymore while keeping it a secret. 

He pushed him against a wall and kept him there as he pinned Lamar on it. He leans in, kissing him, feeling how soft Lamar's lips are. He loves it. 

Lamar let out a low noise, getting startled, although he doesn't push him away. For some reason. Staying there with him. He lets Franklin kiss him. He didn't seem to mind, strangely enough. 

Franklin smiled softly, against Lamar's soft lips. He deepened it now, slowly. He tasted him, getting a bit of sweetness. He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, in this softness he felt from it, gently again. 

Lamar hummed quietly, softer than usual, closing his eyes for a second. Then he opens them again. He stared at him now, for a bit, silently and deeply. Into Franklin's eyes. 

Franklin was also staring at Lamar, in a quiet way, into Lamar's eyes as well. He's loving it, hearing that heartbeat and silent breathing from this other dark-skinned male. He wants to hear more from him. To hear Lamar's moans, each and every noise from that low voice, to get Lamar saying his name in a breathless tone. He wanted to stare at the sight of Lamar being a flustered and blushing mess under him while he made love to him. He knew from how Lamar acted, how he was really wanting it to be. That's slow and deep, passionate. He wanted to give him that, to show him that he's loved. He's wanting to love him and he does. 

Lamar already felt that way, feeling loved by Franklin. He was staying there, letting him do what he wants. He blushed at the thought of Franklin inside, him being pinned down by this other male that he's known for years, a long time. He wanted affection and love, to be wanted, especially by him. 

Franklin started kissing down Lamar's jawline, then on those collarbones. He kissed Lamar's neck as well, also gently, leaving a slight mark on that dark skin. 

Lamar hummed softly again. He made a noise, at feeling that, still blushing. A bit more now. "Franklin.." 

Franklin was getting turned on, by everything that's happening. "..Lamar." He gets even closer to him, pinning Lamar further into that wall. 

He touched him. He was putting his hands under the shirt that Lamar had on. He was touching this dark skin underneath, on that lower stomach and abdomen, then his chest. Until he moved down once more, near this v-line. His grip, that touch was on Lamar's sides. 

Lamar thought about it all. He was starting to get nervous, his breathing uneven. His body shaking, slightly. 

Franklin noticed that. He felt it from this other dark-skinned male. He stopped what he was doing to him, instantly. Not a second longer did it keep going. When he saw something wrong with him. He felt worried and concerned for Lamar. He gazed over, into this other male's eyes. He realized what's wrong. Just from that. 

He wraps his arms around him, pulling Lamar close, as he holds him. He touched Lamar's back, rubbing down that spine, with such gentleness. He relaxed Lamar's nerves. "It's okay, we don't have to do anything tonight. We can just cuddle, ok?" He whispered to him, into Lamar's ear. 

Lamar calmed down, relaxing in Franklin's arms, feeling better. That sounded nice, just cuddling. He felt comfortable with him. He breathed in a quiet way. He leans against him. 

They both get on the bed, in that room. There was a nice silence between them. In this peaceful, warm feeling. They stayed there, so very close to one another. Franklin was holding Lamar in an embrace again now. They cuddled a bit, nuzzled against each other, for the rest of that night as they had fallen asleep together eventually. Peacefully even. 


	4. Their Warmth

It's a nice night out there again, cold and dark like usual, they are alone together. Like always. It's been like that for awhile now, they're slowly getting close to each other again. In fact, even more than before. 

Both of these dark-skinned guys are outside, in the hot tub (that was at Franklin's place). In warm water now. They are in their swimming shorts. Not naked, they would probably do that some other time. 

Franklin and Lamar drank some alcohol, having a few beers, getting drunk together. Slowly intoxicated. Eventually they would. 

They stay there, even closer, than ever. 

A silence between them. They're taking in each other's warmth and scents. That sweetness of cocoa butter, also something else mixed in. 

Franklin gets close to him. He leaned down, over him a bit. In that way. His arm against the end of it too. 

He kissed him, gently, feeling Lamar's soft lips again now. He was loving all this. He tasted him when he deepened it, slowly. It was almost as sweet as his lover's scent, which he loves. It just made him feel something inside him. A want, an urge and temptation, to be even closer to him. 

Lamar hummed softly. He blushed a bit, flustered already, a reddish shade which lit his darkened skin ever so slightly. Just like the moonlight as it Illuminated them. He was still blushing, being basically pinned down under him, although staying there with Franklin. He stared at him. Silently. 

Franklin was also staring at Lamar, quietly. He let out a hum himself, feeling a softness as he kissed Lamar's neck, leaving a slight mark on that dark skin. On the tattooed part, where he knows that Lamar is sensitive on this darkened skin. He marked him, wanting more of this other male. 

Lamar gazed over at him, for a bit. He arched himself, his body and back curved, slightly. 

It was getting heated in there. Slowly. Especially with that warm water. It was warmer than ever before, between them. 

They both felt a warmth as their bodies against each other. They are so very close, their breaths mixed together too. 

Franklin touched him, gently, not too tightly. He pulled him over, even closer. He was touching him again now, on Lamar's thigh, then he caressed the inner part of it. 

Lamar snapped out of it. He realized what was happening. He tensed slightly. 

Franklin noticed that, this other male was tensing under his touch, as he stopped instantly and removed his own hand. 

Lamar was noticing, saw what Franklin is probably feeling as well. He also felt kinda bad about it, strangely enough. "..sorry." 

Franklin looked at him, when he heard Lamar's low voice. He shaked his head, with a smile. He gave him a kiss. Then, he pulled apart from it, away from those lips. "You have nothing to apologize for, relax and don't worry, I'm not mad. Why would I be?" 

Lamar nodded at that, knowing Franklin was right. He relaxed with him again now. 

After that, they hang out together, in there for awhile. Eventually they get out to talk for a bit longer and to have more beers with each other. 


	5. Bare Bodies, Dark Skin

It's sunrise, that early morning, with a slight chilly breeze. A cold that was just as nice (to feel on their skin) as this silence between them. 

They're out there, standing by each other. 

Both guys decided to do this now. Instead of doing it last night. 

Although it's still dark out. It will be for a bit, lasting awhile longer than just a few minutes. Probably an hour. 

Lamar started to leave, to head back inside again. 

Franklin saw that. He noticed that Lamar was nervous and unsure about it, being quieter than usual, not his loud self. It also showed in his eyes and on his expression. 

Lamar looked away from him, down at the ground. 

Franklin walked over to him. He grabbed Lamar's hand, holding it, gently. He kept a grip on him, to get him to stay. He even entangled their fingers together, slightly. 

"It's okay. There is no one around. It's just us here." he said to him. 

Lamar gazed over, into Franklin's eyes. He relaxed, feeling better. Just by gazing at him. Only at Franklin. It made him feel comfortable with him. 

He calmed himself down, getting rid of those nerves, just a bit but he felt okay. He nodded at that, what was said by this other dark-skinned male. 

Franklin smiled softly at him. 

He grips onto Lamar's hoodie, then he moved on to that backwards green hat on the taller guy's head. 

Lamar let him do all that. 

Franklin takes it off, throwing that hat into the room (since the door was still open, like it usually is). 

He touched him, in a gentle way, like always when they're alone together. His hand touching Lamar's neck, then that hair of this other male's, with such gentleness. Like he was his everything, something special (which he is). 

Lamar was relaxing more, leaning into Franklin's touch and loving it. He felt loved, again now. He also had a smile. 

Franklin kept his own smile. He leans in, getting closer to him, for an even more intimate moment. 

Lamar knew what he was doing and gladly let him. He leaned down, over him as well. 

They both kissed each other. They hum in it, feeling soft lips and tasting sweetness, staying close to one another. 

After that, they started to strip, taking off their clothes and throwing everything on the ground. Without really looking at each other. 

Lamar seemed to appreciate that, still feeling calm. Even with a blush. 

Their last pieces of clothing was taken off, which was their boxers, as they threw them too. Now they are both naked. 

Lamar was blushing deeply, almost already flustered, although in a relaxed mood. 

He gets in first, into the pool. He heard it as Franklin followed after him. 

That coldness against his warmth, shocked him for a second. 

Franklin had his stare on Lamar. He watched him. 

Lamar felt his face heated up, it burned (not literally though). When he noticed all that. His blush darkened, when he felt Franklin coming over to where he was. He turned around. He eyed him too. 

Franklin pushed him against it (since they're in the shallow end). 

Lamar had his back on there, with Franklin in front of him. 

There was cold water on them. They are very close, feeling warmer than ever with one another, not caring about that cold. 

A warm feeling filled them. Their dark skinned, bare bodies against each other. Their breaths mixed, slightly. They stayed there, for a bit again. 

Franklin reached out, over and behind him. He touched Lamar's back as he ran his fingers down that spine of this other male's. He loves that smooth skin from him. He urged to touch Lamar more and to hold him close. He was tempted to. But he resisted, doing something else. He was kissing Lamar's neck, instead of touching it now. 

Lamar blushed a bit again, into a reddish shade on his dark skin. He was breathing in a quiet way. He was shaking, slightly. He trembled from the cold water and something other than that on his mind. 

Franklin noticed this, it seemed like. He talked to him. His gaze on that other dark-skinned male. His eyes softened, a bit. Then, he whispered to Lamar, softly. Now into Lamar's ear. 

"..it's alright, everything is okay. Relax. I'm not gonna do anything." It was just like last time and he meant it again now. 

Lamar was nodding to that, knowing it was the truth. He trusts him. He knows that Franklin will never do anything that he doesn't want yet. That's why he loves him. One of the reasons at least. 

Franklin gave him another kiss on the lips, a passionate show of affection in a way, as he pulled him over. He was pulling apart from this kiss. 

After awhile it seemed like. He was staring at Lamar, quietly. Into Lamar's eyes, that he loves, secretly. 

Lamar does the same thing. He stared at him, silently, into Franklin's eyes. 

He gets closer to him again. He wrapped his arms around Franklin. He just wants to be held in Franklin's arms, for now. 

Franklin realized that. He smiled once more at this. He was holding him close, in his own arms. He holds him, lovingly and affectionately. 

They're staring at each other, then they closed their eyes as they rested. 

A nice silence between them again now. They are staying in that embrace, this felt warm and they both love it. 

Now they stayed together, in there with one another for awhile, until eventually they headed in to cuddle more. 


End file.
